


Softly Wanting

by Citlali



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citlali/pseuds/Citlali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daredevilkink fill<br/>(Edited)<br/>Prompt: Matt has a fantasy about being drugged during sex so that he can't struggle/move very much. Not violent, please, the point is Matt being """forced""" to accept gentle/affectionate/soft touches, getting kissed everywhere, etc, which he knows/feels he doesn't deserve, but in the fantasy the paralysis means he's not capable of fighting back and therefore not responsible for resisting the things he actually wants. Matt totally helpless to someone making him feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=11171677#cmt11171677

Foggy knows something is up about five minutes after arriving at Matt’s apartment.

For one, Matt made dinner and there are actual napkins on the table. Matt is acting nervous in a way neither of them have been since their second official date months ago.

Two theories immediately pop into Foggy’s head. Theory one is that Matt is about to give him the ‘we’re better as friends’ speech. Theory two is that Matt is going to tell him something terrible like he is moving to L.A. and leaving their law firm because he’s finally come to his senses and...

Either way, Foggy doesn’t have the most incredible sense of self esteem out there and Matt has been acting weird all week. Common sense thankfully prevails because he knows he has issues, but then so does Matt. At least he knows he’s being ridiculous.

He loves Matt and he's confident Matt loves him. Sort of. Matt’s not the most relaxed individual at the best of times. But they are making it work. Foggy has a long-term plan to dig through the Murdock defences eventually.

He hopes.

It has to be long term. There is one thing that Foggy does have self esteem about. He’s does great sex. Everyone says so. (Thank you Marcie, of all the college rumours that can be spread about a person, Foggy hit the jackpot). He knows how awesome he is though, and his secret weapon is that he feels good when he is making his partner feel good.

He just wishes Matt would be more on board with that whole part of things though. With Matt, sex has so far been a challenge. Not that Foggy isn’t up for a challenge or two, or ten if Matt is involved. So far, Matt has been fine on the giving pleasure side of things, and Foggy has no complaints. When it comes to receiving, that is another story altogether.

Matt inevitably encourages Foggy to be more aggressive. That isn’t Foggy’s style, but he can roll with it. At first Foggy thought it was due to Matt’s enhanced senses. Maybe Matt is sensitive to light touches and Foggy just hasn’t found the right pressure? Matt assured him everything felt fine. Right.  Fine. Whatever it was, whenever Foggy turned the tables and started loving it up on Matt, Matt either went rigid or turned the tables back around again so that Foggy was on the receiving end.  Foggy knows Matt likes to be in control. Foggy can respect that.

Anyway, long term plans.

But. An elaborate dinner is high on the weirdness scale. Foggy’s heart starts racing as he sits down. It is a bit of a relief when he finds out dinner consists of slow cooker stew, because, yeah maybe it’s all just in Foggy’s head and how do napkins equate to an elaborate dinner?

No big deal.

Matt, of course, picks up on it immediately. “Everything okay?”

Foggy nods. “Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

They eat quietly. Matt says you’re welcome after Foggy says thank you when Matt passes him the pepper and Foggy starts worrying again because of the way Matt said you’re welcome and it sounded off.

Foggy is too nervous to say anything. Matt is being over attentive. Matt has got his foot stretched out under the table and their ankles are touching. There aren't any ‘ _I’m going to leave you_ ’ vibes but there is something wonky going on. Matt is doing a lot of fidgeting.

“Are you about to do something dangerous?” Foggy asks. Matt’s reaction is almost comical. He freezes. And Foggy knows he is so totally right. “Shit. Is this this another aliens invade New York kind of thing? Is the world about to end?”

Matt laughs. “No. Not that I'm aware. It doesn't have anything to do with-” The sentence stops.

Foggy waits a moment. So, Matt at least admitted there was an ‘it’ involved. Matt doesn’t say anything further. “Not Daredevil related? What then? A client?”

“No. Not a client.”

“Something to do with us?”

Matt says nothing.

Oh fuck, because.  Fuck.  “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No.” Matt says quickly. “Unless you-”

“Of course not.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Matt taps his ankle against Foggy. “You’re spending the night tonight. Right?”

“That was the plan. Unless-”

“No. Yes. Yes I want you to stay.” Matt answers. He’s back to fidgeting. “I want.”  And the sentence stops there and is abandoned.

“You want what?”

“Nothing.” He smiles, but it looks forced.

Foggy helps Matt clean up dinner. It’s already pretty late.  Matt isn’t acting any less weird as they head to the bedroom. He undresses. It’s very domestic, normal, unromantic. Not every moment has to be filled with romance and passion. That’s fine. But this feels different. It’s not their normal. Usually even Matt is more relaxed than this.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.” Matt lies down on his back, Foggy lies next to him. Matt lies very still. Foggy runs his hand over his chest. Matt’s hands are clenched at his sides.

“Matt? Do you want this?”

“Yes.” He answers.

Foggy hesitates because Matt’s body language is clearly saying he doesn’t.

“Please,” Matt says.

Okay then. He continues. He kisses Matt’s neck. Trails down to his collar bone. He can feel Matt’s muscles twitching under him. He caresses his arm. He’s biceps are hard as rocks with tension. He’s breathing odd, forced. Foggy backs off.

“Tell me what you want?” Foggy says again.

Matt sits up. “I’ve been talking to Claire.”

“Claire?” And holy shit. 

Matt is leaning forward and pulling him against him immediately. “I asked her about other stuff. There’s something. I want to try. Something.”

“With Claire?”

“No. Foggy.”

“Okay. What do you want to do?”

“There’s a drug. Something that can make me stop. Stop stopping you. Because I want to not stop you.”

“Not stop me from what?”

Matt takes a deep breath. He doesn’t answer.

“Not stop me from being gentle with you?”

Matt’s breath comes out in a relieved puff. “Yes. That.”

“I don’t have to be, you know. I don’t mind how we do things.” Foggy assured him. The last thing he wanted was for Matt to do anything he didn’t want to do because he thought that was what Foggy wanted.

“I want it. I just can’t. Can’t relax. I can’t-”

Foggy rubs Matt’s arm again. “That’s what you want? For you? It doesn’t hurt when I touch you lightly or anything? You know, super-senses-wise?”

“It feels good. I like it when you do.” Matt says, but his fist in clenching again with tension.

“It doesn’t look like it feels good.”

“It does. I just don’t, I don’t know how to. I don’t deserve-” He doesn’t finish because Foggy’s mouth presses over his, stopping the sentence from completing.

“You deserve to feel good.” Foggy finishes. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay then.”

Matt reaches over and opens the drawer on his nightstand. He pulls out a sealed syringe and a small vial.

“Holy shit, Matt.” Foggy had imagined a pill or something.

“I already tried it.”

“Oh my god.”

“I had Claire watch over me.” Matt explained. “It takes about half an hour to fully take effect. Lasts for about two hours. I’ll be aware of everything, just, unable to fight back.”

“Fight back?” Foggy feels like he’s lost all sense of what is going on.

“Just, I won’t be able to stop you. I don’t want to stop you. I trust you.”

“You’ve thought about this.”

“A lot.” Matt insists.

“You’re certain this is what you want?”

“Yes, Foggy.” And Matt is already ripping open the seal, popping the cap off the syringe. Then he hands the syringe and the drug vial to Foggy. “You’ll have to make the dose. I can’t.” He tells Foggy how much, and god help him, Foggy does it and hands it back. Matt doesn’t hesitate. He finds a vein on his arm and breaks the skin, makes the injection. He puts the needle back in the drawer, the vial on his nightstand.

Foggy squeezes his hand. He moves around on the bed. Picks up a pillow and places it under Matt’s knees.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making sure you’re comfortable.”

Matt laughs. “It’s good.” He reaches out and finds Foggy’s hand. “You can do whatever you want. I’ll be okay.”

“I know.”

Matt nods. Foggy puts his hand on Matt’s chest and feels his heart racing under his palm.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be able to tell me if I do anything you don’t like?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” He runs his fingers gently through Matt’s hair. “You’re going to be okay. I’ll take care of you.” Foggy says.  

Foggy waits. Matt holds his hand until his grip loosens and his fingers go completely lax. He places his hand on Matt’s chest. His heart is still pounding much faster than normal, but his breathing is slow and even. His eyes are closed, but Foggy knows that doesn’t mean anything.

“I love you.” He whispers. He leans over. Kisses Matt’s temple. He starts at the top. Gently smoothing out the fine lines on Matt’s forehead. He kisses beside his eyes. On his mouth, traces his finger along Matt’s lips. Along his jaw. Kisses gently on Matt’s throat. Collar bone. He traces every contour of Matt’s body. Loving every piece of him. Every rib. Every scar, right down to the hips. And he stops there. He kisses Matt’s pelvis. His stomach. Traces around his pubis. Skips to his legs. His inner thigh, he gently rotates Matt’s leg to caress all the way up, and back down to his knees. Right down to his feet. And then he does the same to the other leg before carefully replacing the blanket over him.

He moves back up. “Matt. I hope you can hear me. You deserve everything good.” He lightly runs his fingertip around Matt’s nipple. It hardens and he gently teases the tip before closing his mouth over top. He circles it with his tongue. Takes his time, takes it slow. He moves on to the other side, keeping one hand over the one he was just on. He can feel Matt’s chest rising and falling, it quickens. He thinks he understands. He reaches down, gently, so gently exploring. Matt has an erection. He caresses it slowly. Gently. So gently. He moves down, lowers the blanket enough to uncover him. He mouths the tip. So slowly he goes deeper. It’s a form of worship how slow he moves. Matt twitches, and though he doesn’t move, Foggy can feel the pressure building. He stays where he is as the climax comes. Matt has always pulled out at by this time, but Foggy stays where he is and swallows before backing off and reaching for a kleenex on the nightstand to wipe away the excess.

He should still have half an hour before Matt starts coming out of it.

“I’ll be right back.” He covers him up and goes to the bathroom to wash out his mouth with the Matt-approved listerine, and then rinses with water to wash away more of the minty taste.

He goes back to Matt’s chest, kissing. Everything he traced earlier he goes over again with his lips. Gently sucking at the skin. He lies beside Matt, with his hand on his chest over his heart, just feeling Matt’s heart beating.

Matt’s breathing changes, becomes quicker. His hands twitch, and then his legs. He turns his head toward Foggy, rolls a bit clumsily into him so that Foggy is the one laying on his back with Matt curled up at his side.

 

 


End file.
